A new path
by ImpishTricksters
Summary: What happens when one of the elemental forces has a change of heart and doesn't want to go back to living in solitude after working with the others? (This is as close to canon as I managed. Still see it as an AU though. Here the fiends have been roaming the blue planet for thousands of years and, while they knew of each others existence they all prefered solitude.)


Here they were once again, in the ever so white, static room. It had never changed no matter how often they returned. Here they sat and waited. Soon they would faint, one after another, and return to the blue planet. Soon their bodies would have regenerated. For Scarmiglione it was something he was more than used to. Oftentimes he was the first to die and the first to return. Well there wasn't much to return to, his body nowadays was a mess. The others seemed bothered by it, he didn't care too much. His body still worked no matter how mangled and broken the connection to his element was nowadays. He remembered Rubicante judging his near constant deaths with no regard for his body. Really Rubicante nagged constantly. You could almost mistake him for a naga had it not been for the obvious legs. Yet Scarmiglione couldn't get himself to dislike him, not anymore.

His mind wandered to Cagnazzo. Both he and Barbariccia chose to ignore him most of the time. But when Cagnazzo was in a good mood you could ask him to create a persona and tell its story. And my, he was quite the storyteller. Oftentimes Scarmiglione would write the stories down, Cagnazzo didn't know but they were worth saving.

Barbariccia was, when she was in a good mood, quite the talker too. Often she knew all the dirty, little details about the human kingdoms, sometimes she talked about the magus sisters and sometimes she just talked about dragons. The fact that she could speak the dragons language had always fascinated him. Maybe she had dedicated herself to learning it like he did with magic. Maybe she just learned it because she could.

With that last thought he saw the others go stiff and felt himself hitting the ground. When he opened his eyes again the light blinded him. This time it was much more natural. The silence however prevailed. The others stood there, still stiff, thinking about what they were left to do now.

"You know, they say there are no retakes." With that he broke the familiar silence. They had just returned to the blue planet. The others weren't used to dying so quickly twice after returning. "We aren't they." As always his voice sounded cold. Scarmiglione always found it weird. Rubicante was such a hothead or rather he tried to be anything but that. He looked around. Barbariccia floated quietly, the only movement he registered was her ever flowing hair. Cagnazzo had sat down, he seemed to be scratching the ground for no reason at all or maybe he just didn't see it.

Soon everyone would get up and disappear. They would all leave in different directions, rarely ever meeting each other and if they ever did they would just stare and move on. Things would get back to just the way they were before Zemus found them. A few years ago he had never thought the idea would cross his mind but now Scarmiglione actually wondered if he wanted to stay with the others for just a little while longer. He hesitated before slowly opening his mouth and quietly interrupting the silence a second time. "May I... Say something?" No response. Of course not. Yet, he thought, it might be worth a try. "This is of our own making. We did this to ourselves." Again, no reaction. But he could only hope they were listening. "Everyone makes mistakes. I've... I've had more than my share." He almost wanted to laugh and take notice of his look. "But, it's okay."

Ears had perked up, by now Cagnazzo had stopped scratching the earth, his hands were just resting on his knees. "We can fix this. I know we can make it better than it ever was." They just stared. Blank, unemotional stares. He wasn't used to the attention. "Go back to the start. And try a new. Our path was loose, our fates aren't written yet. We've... Pretty much only been on one path our entire lives. But... We are free to choose our own destiny." Rubicante was the first who spoke up. "And how do you think each of us will do that." He looked down for a second, fiddled with his hands and tried his best to not whisper.

"Not... Each of us... All of us, together. We lived so long ignoring each others presence. But... Like you said... A group is only truely strong together. And maybe... That doesn't just apply to strength. Maybe. Maybe we can go a way that's less destructive. Together. As the four heavenly kings."

Silence returned as the others pondered. It felt like hours, though it must only have been seconds as he turned around to walk away in a display of shame and back to their old ways. Until he heard Cagnazzos rough, deep voice speak up. "If you can tolerate my games, then why not?" Followed by that all too familiar chuckling. Scarmiglione lifted his head. "You know, you aren't all that bad. Besides, who else would keep my boys in check?" As he turned around he saw both Cagnazzo and Barbariccia grinning at him. The only one left now was Rubicante. All eyes were on the fire fiend as he calmly spoke up. "I suppose it might be worth a try." Scarmiglione grinned widely. Maybe, just maybe this would work. Maybe this time they wouldn't see each other as nuisances but rather... As friends.


End file.
